JDHGamer's Secrets of the Multiverse
by JDHGamer
Summary: WARNING: This is an incredibly complex description of my multiverse. It's only rated G because there are no curse words or descriptions of violent acts. However, I'd practically rate it PG-13 for complex ideas for the open-minded philosopher. "Explicit"


Secrets of the Multiverse By JDHGamer  
  
The multiverse is something I seem to like to use in my stories, so I figured I'd just take some time and write a guide to it. This applies to quite a few of my fan fictions, and some upcoming ones, so unlike some other miscellaneous stuff, this really is about fan fiction (to a degree). Also, I've decided to categorize it as a crossover fic, since it refers to not only multiple worlds, but also to the possibility of crossovers between these worlds  
  
The multiverse is infinite possibilities, all be them within a certain degree of reason. The creator (whichever God you believe in, unless you're an Atheist, in which a case we'll call it "the random fluke") at first made it so that every little thing that could happen in the world was accounted for (every little particle moving in each and every possible direction, for instance) but that, even within an infinite space, was cluttered (or at least incredibly confusing). So the creator put a stop to that (but those first few universes are still out there, since the creator doesn't like destroying his worlds unless it's absolutely necessary). The creator also placed sub-Gods in some universes (he might be able to be everywhere at once, but his omnipresence can't manage and infinite number of universes at a time very easily). The multiverse contains some very crazy ideas, including universes where everyone essentially is the same person, but with different personalities and genders age differences, hair styles, clothing, etc. that alter the appearance slightly, but not much. Also, there are universes with combinations similar to those in the type of universe mentioned in the last paragraph. There are combinations such as the hero of one universe's body with the villian's persona, name, history, and reputation. In fact, it can go the other way around as well, and often both will occur. Sometimes the history, name, etc. will get mixed up as well, like if in the DC Comics universe the Joker was the good guy with the backstory of Batman (with the exception of the chemicle spill, which would have to happen to make him look the same), while Batman had the history (although not the chemical accident, so he wouldn't look different) of the Joker. Also, there personalities could also be similar, with the exception of the fact that one who in the world we know is good is now evil and the one we remember as evil is now good. I really hope you can understand this whole thing, the complexities can be enormous when you think about it. Now let's focus a little less on the infinite possibilities, and go into a group of people that travel through the multiverse. In a fan fiction I'm working on (I'll just say it's a Harry Potter fic), there is a kind of person called a Televerse Mage, who travels teledimensionaly (teledimensional refers to travel between universes, interdimensional refers to interactions between universes, such as a rift, the rift is interdimensional because it exists between two worlds, if you go through the rift, your action is teledimensional, because you're traveling between two dimensions). Time mages use two ornately designed wands due to the complexity of transdimensional travel. Every wand is different, however each wand has a rainbow patter near the top, representing the infinite possibilities. The character in my upcoming story has one wand with larger bands in the rainbow pattern, and the colors are arranged from top to bottom. The second wand has smaller bands in the same rainbow patter, except from bottom to top. There is also a kind of patter to the other line designs as well. As a note on the history of Televerse mages, at first they adopted a policy of non-interference. This policy was put to an end when they discovered that there travels were all essentially pre-destined, as in that universe was made for them to travel to, and that with the infinite possibilities, there's always a version of the exact same universe that is not effected by the "interference", no matter how many seemingly identical universes they travel to, a copy ALWAYS exists. So they go around and sometimes interact, although it depends on the mage mostly, because some just think it's not right to do certain things, like sharing magic and such. There is a rule that teleuniversal travel magic cannot be taught to those who do not already know it. Those who do can be taught new techniques, however. Televerse Mages are allowed to take non-magic, or non Televerse Mages with them to other universes, even to stay or journey. However, of course, kidnapping is not allowed. Now, for a little bit of stuff I've come up with in my current fan fictions, particularly in my Tenchi Universe, and in the Search for Sakuya. Outside of universes, there are voids, some souls transcend their universe after death and become a universe in and of themselves. If a person where to travel to one of these "soul universes", they would see memories, thoughts, and sometimes even emotions. Also, there is a chance they might encounter the soul's "persona", which represents the person itself.  
  
Well, that's it for now, I may update this as I come up with new ideas, but I hope you enjoyed this insightful look into what my Multiverse is like.  
  
Final Disclaimer: These ideas are property of JDHGamer, and should not be used without permission. The idea of a multiverse may be used by anyone (it seems to be public domain), however specific rules and ideas represented here require my permission. To request permission, use my new e-mail: DJGamer@linkinpark.com Thank you. 


End file.
